Angel Terrenal
by Erini Suun-Ai
Summary: Ella lo conocio cuando era pequeña y él le enseño un diferente significado de lo que significa MUERTE
1. Ángeles

**CAPÍTULO #1**

_Los héroes que conocemos todos son fuertes, con un gran cuerpo, guapos y tiene uno que otro poder pero lo que más nos describe a un héroe es que el defiende la ciudad en la que vive y a las personas que la habitan arriesgando si es necesario su propia vida…_

_…_

-Tu padre fue un héroe –

Eso era todo lo que Bella había escuchado en el transcurso de la tarde.  
No entendiendo por qué todos decían su padre era un héroe.  
Cómo podría una niña de tan solo 7 años entender lo que los mayores le decían.  
Cómo podría entender que su papá había muerto en cumplimiento de su deber.  
Ella solo se preguntaba dónde es que podría estar su papá.

Quizá si es verdad que mi papá es un héroe y ahora este con el presidente o algo así- pensaba Bella, ella había visto muchas películas de súper héroes en los que ellos siempre estaban con el presidente recibiendo una medalla o felicitación; su favorita era Susan Storm ´La mujer invisible´- siempre creyó que seria interesante caminar por todos lados sin que nadie te viera- siempre que jugaba con su papá él era la Mole y ella La Mujer Invisible.

Estos recuerdos la hicieron sonreír y ahora tenia más ganas de ver a Charlie para poder jugar juntos. Pero el hecho de ver a tanta gente la estaba desesperando y comenzaba a mecerse inquieta mientras esperaban una camioneta que las llevaría con papá según Reneé le dijo.

-¿Que pasa cariño, estas bien? –pregunto Renée, ella solo asintió. Harta de que todos digan que su papá era un héroe- no que ella creyera lo contrario, pero cómo es que tanta gente sabia el ´secreto´ de su papi-con esta pregunta en mente hala de brazo de su madre quien se pone a su altura para poder hablar con ella

-¿Qué pasa Bella?-

-Mami ¿Por qué todos dicen que mi papi es un héroe? –ella no sabia como explicarle a la pequeña que su padre jamás regresaría a su lado, que jamás volvería a jugar con ella, las lagrimas comenzaron a cegarla cayendo una a una sin siquiera poderlas detener-Mami ¿estas bien por que lloras?-un gran sentimiento de impotencia se reunió en el pecho de la pequeña al no saber la razón de las lagrimas de su madre -sera que mi pregunta fue mala se pregunto a si misma- y al no ver a su padre por ningún lado este sentimiento se acrecentó.

Bella no obtuvo respuesta alguna su madre solo se limito a cargarla y abordar una camioneta que las llevaría al lugar en el que se despediría el cuerpo de Charlie con todos los "honores de un héroe", pero a ella lo único que le interesaba era poder enterrar a su esposo, explicarle a su hija lo sucedido y llorar hasta que todo su dolor se extinguiera con las lagrimas.

Después de unos minutos de viaje se encontraron frente a las imponentes puertas de un cementerio, el corazón de Bella aumento sus latidos haciéndola que tomara con mas fuerza la mano de su mamá quien al darse cuenta se puso a su altura y la levanto y esta se abrazo a ella escondiendo su cara en su cuello para así volverle a preguntar en confidencia –mami ¿dónde esta papi y por qué estamos aquí? –Renée creyó que ya era tiempo de contestarle estas preguntas camino y atravesó las puertas del cementerio y se acerco hasta una fosa cerca de esta estaba el ataúd de Charlie su amado esposo... al darse cuenta esto Bella miro dentro de este y vio a su papá, y su primera conclusión es que estaba dormido al verse incomoda en brazos pidió la colocaran en el suelo antes de hablar

-Mami papá esta dormido ahí, puedes despertarlo y así nos iremos de aquí no me gusta este lugar

-Bella papá no puede despertar

-¿Por qué?

-Porque el ya esta durmiendo allá-dijo señalando el cielo-en las nubes y ya no podrá regresar- Bella no podía decir nada, realmente no sabia que se refería con eso

-¿Él es un ángel?

-Si mi niña es un ángel que cuidara desde el cielo –una sonrisa se formo en los labios de la pequeña al entender eso.

Permanecieron juntas tomadas de la mano escuchando las palabras de los amigos de Charlie, hasta que llego la hora de finalizar el entierro Bella vio como cerraban el ataúd y lo comenzaban a bajar asustada comenzó a gritar que sacaran a su papi de ahí, que lo sacaran para poder regresar a casa pero al parecer nadie la escuchaba. La desesperación la llevo a tirarse de rodillas todos la miraban pero nadie hacia nada…ya era demasiado tarde su papi ya no estaba ahí para irse juntos a casa.

Enojada y triste porque nadie la había escuchado así que rápidamente se puso de pie y comenzó a correr con lagrimas en los ojos su madre gritaba su nombre y corría tras de ella pero Bella no se detuvo hasta que tropezó y continuo llorando un par de minutos más, pero al ya no escuchar que la llamaran levanto la vista para encontrarse rodeada de lapidas y árboles pero de nada más, las lagrimas volvieron a ocupar sus ojos marrones pero ahora no sólo era por su padre, si no porque estaba perdida.

Cerca de ahí…..

Un joven de no más de 17 años que estaba cerca la escucho llora girándose para todos lados tratando de localizar de dónde provenía el llanto hasta que vio un pequeño bulto cerca de él se acerco con sumo cuidado esperando no asustarla, antes de llegar a ella la llamo para que la pequeña no se sobresaltara al verlo cerca.

-¿Estas bien, pequeña?

Bella alzo la mirada y sus ojos se abrieron aun más al verlo, era tan hermoso. Al no obtener respuesta volvió a hablar

-Hola hermosa ¿Por qué lloras?-no pudo evitar decirlo la niña era una belleza con su inocencia y tristeza reflejada en sus ojos marrones

Sin responder Bella se arrojo a sus brazos llorando no sabía por qué pero se sentía protegida no le temía, estremeciéndose por el frío contacto. Al percatarse de este movimiento el chico trato de alejarla pero ella se aferro aún mas a su suéter y ante esto el simplemente la abrazo contra él. Así pasaron varios minutos hasta que el llanto seso y él volvió a hablarle:

-¿Estás mejor?-ella sólo asintió -Ahora me dirás ¿por qué lloras? –en esta ocasión negó-vamos no creo que sea tan malo -la animo levantando su rostro y sonriéndole

-Lloro por mi papi-dijo simplemente

-Ammm… ¿Y qué le pasó a tú papi?

-Esta dormido

- ¿ Y Por qué no lo despiertas?

-Porque mamá dice que él esta dormido en el cielo y que ya no puede regresar, ella dice que es un ángel y otros que es un héroe y... yo no entiendo. –Él por fin entendió la situación y antes de volver a hablar pensó muy bien lo que iba a decir

-Oh! Ya veo y estas triste por que tu papá es un héroe y un ángel (?

-NO!,-dijo rápidamente la niña, de hecho esa idea le gustaba- estoy triste por eso es que yo no quería que lo metieran en ese hoyo obscuro pero nadie me hizo caso

-Mmm…¿Sabes por qué todos dicen que es un ángel?-ella volvió a negar –pues porque el ahora esta entre las nubes viéndote desde muy arriba, porque el fue un gran hombre y por que te ama a pesar de que ya no este aquí a tu lado. Por cierto ¿Cómo llegaste hasta acá tu sola?-Bella se sonrojo al instante y esto no paso desapercibido por el chico de cabellos broncíneos- Vamos cuentame

-Bueno… es que… como nadie me escuchaba comencé a correr muy rápido… mamá venia tras de mi gritándome que dejara de correr, pero ya después no la oí, voltee para atrás y fue cuando me caí

-Ok pues ¿Qué te parece si buscamos a tu mami? debe estar muy preocupada por ti

-Sí mmm…oye ¿te puedo preguntar algo?-

-Sí claro lo que quieras

-¿Tú que hacías aquí, solo?

-Te voy a contar un secreto-Bella excitada por la idea ya que nadie antes le había contado un secreto asintió de manera rápida-pero debes prometer que no le dirás a nadie ¿lo prometes?-le pregunto extendiendo su dedo meñique. Después de analizarlo por un momento la pequeña engancho su dedo gritando un ¡LO PROMETO!

–Pues veras yo también tengo un ángel, mejor dicho 2 ángeles-en la boca de esta se formo una "o" y repitió el numero que le había dicho el chico- si dos Elizabeth y Edward mis padres ¿quieres conocerlos?- la pregunta le salió como un susurro no estaba totalmente seguro de que la pequeña quisiera ir

-Sí-respondió ella sin pensarlo mucho

-Bueno entonces vamos-

Realmente el lugar no estaba muy alejado de donde se encontraban si no el jamás la hubiera escuchado llorar, unos pasos más y se encontraban frente a lapida con los nombres de Elizabeth y Edward Masen sobre estas había un ángel, a pesar de ser dos lapidas diferentes los ángeles se tomaban de la mano

-Bella ellos son mis ángeles, ángeles esta hermosa niña es Bella-al escuchar el calificativo que había usado el chico las mejillas de Bella se colorearon de un tono carmín la verdad es que ella no estaba acostumbrada a los cumplidos solo cuando era su padre quien los decía.

Bella los saludo con un –Hola- como si de verdad ellos estuvieran presentes, se arrodillo frente a las tumbas viendo un ramo de flores solo tirado encima y comenzó a colocarlas en los floreros de cada una, mientras lo hacia ella platicaba con estos diciéndoles que su papi también se había convertido en un ángel- de manera confidencial les dijo que más bien era un ogro, pero eso solo cuando se enojaba- les pidió que lo cuidaran y que esperaba se hicieran muy buenos amigos.

Llevaban ahí casi 10 minutos así que él decidió era la hora de comenzar la búsqueda de la madre de Bella

-Creo que llego la hora de irnos ¿lista?-la pequeña no dijo nada sólo se puso de pie y tomo su mano, no que al chico le incomodara pero la cercanía de esta lo hacia sentirse un poco extraño, caminaron dando vueltas recorriendo el camino que según Bella era por que había llegado hasta ahí.

Después de caminar alrededor de media hora y no encontrar el lugar por que había llegado Bella se echo a llorar susurrando cosas sin sentido como que jamás volvería a ver a su mami, que no era una buena niña, y que su papá debía estar enojado el trato de calmarla pero nada funcionaba hasta que la tomo en brazos y siguió caminando por uno de los senderos restantes, a lo lejos se escuchaban murmuros y personas gritando –Isabella … el llanto de la susodicha se detuvo al identificar la voz de su madre.

Caminaron y caminaron, deteniéndose tras un enorme árbol desde ahí se veía a muchas gente gritando y buscando detrás de algún arbusto o una tumba, Bella observo a todos hasta que su mirada se centro un su madre y grito

-MAMÁ...!

El chico la entendió que era hora de que ella volviera y se puso a su altura para poder despedirse antes de que esta saliera corriendo a su encuentro.

-Bueno Bella creo que esto es un adiós-ella solo asintió en su cara se reflejaba un poco de tristeza

-Vamos no estés triste

-Pero es que ya no te volveré a ver-las lagrimas nublaron aquellos ojos marrones-mejor me quedo contigo –sentencio

Una parte que él creía no existía ya dio un brinco en su pecho ante esta confesión

-Pero si tu quieres a tu mamá ¿no la piensas dejar sola o si?

-Es que- no quiero -que -te vayas-dijo o más bien suplico un poco llorosa

-Yo no me iré siempre estaré contigo, siempre te cuidare

-¿Lo Prometes?-pregunto haciendo el mismo ademan que él había utilizado con anterioridad

-Lo Prometo-digo enlazando su dedo-Yo Edward Cullen prometo cuidar de Isabella siempre aunque no estemos juntos y también prometo que algún día volveremos a vernos-Bella se lanzo a sus brazos y le beso la mejilla

-¿Y también prometes casarte conmigo?- él sólo asintió

-Hora de irse-dijo Edward y ella sonrió limpiándose las lagrimas.

-Sipo, gracias por todo Eddi-lo volvió a abrazar pero esta vez no lo beso sólo se acerco a su oído y le dijo –Se lo que eres-dicho esto echo a correr gritando –Mami, mami

Desde lejos Edward observaba como la mujer la tomaba en brazos y girar con ella –Estaban Felices- lo podía asegurar, porque a pesar de lo que todos creyeran sólo el sabia quien o mejor dicho que era SOLO UN DEMONIO que ahora había profanado a una pequeña, él no la merecía pensaba.

Por otro lado aquella niña pensaba todo lo contrario él era su héroe, su salvador, su ángel terrenal había dicho Renée cuando esta le contó de aquel joven.

VARIOS AÑOS DESPUÉS…..

Bella lo sigue recordando, lo tiene presente a cada día es como su amuleto de la suerte –aquella hoja que lleva en el bolsillo con su nombre "Edward Cullen, Mi Ángel Terrenal"- ahora caminando por los pasillos de la preparatoria rumbo al pizarrón de asuntos en el que se publicaría a los ganadores de la beca para la Universidad rogándole a su ángel que la haya conseguido, duda antes de mirar pero por fin se decide a hacer

-SÍÍÍ- grita emocionada la ha conseguido

-Felicidades señorita Swam- le dice la profesora de literatura y su mentora -la historia que escribió para el ingreso me pareció excepcional

-Gracias profesora no lo hubiera logrado sin usted – y sin mi ángel piensa para sus adentros. La señora Jane al darse cuenta de que ella desea irse la deja sola con un asentimiento de la cabeza.

Bella corre hasta su viejo mono volumen y lo aborda con toda la rapidez posible lo enciende y comienza su camino a casa, esta es una de esas veces en las que se pregunta por qué su auto no ira más rápido. Por fin ha llegado a casa y entra aceleradamente tropezando en la entrada.

-MAMÁ!... MAMÁ ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS? –no hay respuesta sube las escaleras apresuradamente no sin darse unos cuantos golpes por fin llega a la habitación de Renée y ahí esta ella en la cama parece dormida -¿Mamá?-aun no responde- ¿Mamá? Despierta –casi le ordena pero aun así no hay ni un movimiento sus ojos se inundan de lagrimas antes de siquiera comprobar lo que piensa.

Sí su madre ha muerto, pero ella no hace nada sólo se recuesta a su lado y la toma en brazos. Sin darse cuenta de cuanto tiempo ha pasado abre los ojos a su alrededor hay mucha gente pero no le importa como es que llegaron aquí, quizá fue María la enfermera ella los debió haber llamado

-Bella cariño, háblame.- pero la joven no responde. Alguien la toma en brazos y la lleva a su habitación, entonces por fin reacciona

-MAMÁ! ¿Dónde esta ella María? Por favor dejarme estar a su lado –casi ruega.

-Lo siento mucho cariño- dice esta, aunque Bella no sabe si es por la muerte de su madre o porque le esta inyectando algo, eso fue lo último que escucha antes de hundirse en un gran agujero negro del que no esta segura podrá regresar o si ella quiere regresar.

…..

Ahora esta aquí unos meses después frente a las tumbas de sus padres contándoles como ha sido su primer día en la Universidad. A sus 18 años Bella es una joven huérfana ante todos los demás, pero en su memoria ella ahora es una joven que tiene dos ángeles allá en algún lugar del hermoso espacio y uno muy hermoso en la Tierra porque ella sabe que el esta aquí en donde ella esta pero que no se deja ver por temor...

¿Cómo lo sabe?

Al tomar su mano aquel día hace 11 años se dio cuenta que no era un hombre normal, no era alguien especial lleno de temores, lleno de miedo al ser rechazado.

-Hola Edward- saludo –vamos se que estas ahí- dicho esto aquel joven de piel pálida, ojos dorados, cabellos desordenados salió de las sombras para mostrarse ante ella su pequeña

-Hola pequeña- dijo

-Jaja pequeña... aun lo recuerdas,-afirma- pero dime Bella ese es mi nombre ¿ o acaso yo te llame Eddi?

-¿Cómo olvidarte si tu cambiaste mi mundo?

-Y tú el mío, así que estamos a mano. Mira... ahora yo también tengo dos ángeles así que estamos empatados

-No lo creo Bella- dijo él en tono desafiante

-A sí ¿y por qué no?

-Porque yo tengo 3 ángeles, Tú eres ese tercero

-Eso no es justo en ese caso volvemos al empate porque tú también eres mi 3er ángel

Al escuchar estas palabras el corazón ya muerto de Edward dio un brinco en su pecho, como considerarlo un ángel si él sólo era un demonio.

-Sabes Edward te he esperado por cerca de 11 años.

-OH!

-En el colegio siempre les dije a mis amigas que me casaría contigo cuando fuera grande.

-¿Que hubieras hecho si jamás regresaba, casarte con alguien más?

-No, yo sabia que tú regresarías por mí, me lo prometiste ¿lo olvidas?

-Claro que no lo olvide pero tú eras una niña y mira ahora eres toda una mujer, debes tener miles de pretendientes y propuestas de matrimonio

-Y tú sigues siendo aquel chico de siempre,-dice Bella ignorando su ultimo comentario-pero para serte sincera no esperaba que cambiaras

-A no y puedo preguntar ¿por qué?

-Porque se lo que eres, me di cuenta esa misma tarde, sabes los niños son muy persuasivos y pueden ver cosas que otros no.

-¿Ah sí? entonces, DILO...

-Eres un ángel…-se vio interrumpida

-Vamos Bella yo no soy un ángel, es que no te das cuenta de lo que soy realmente

-… pero también se que eres un Vampiro. Siempre te veía cuando salía del colegio, en el parque y a pesar de que yo crecí tú jamás lo hiciste

-Y eso ¿te da miedo?

-No realmente, lo único que temía era que no regresaras después de que mi madre murió sólo me quedabas tú así que estos últimos meses te he esperado. Pero he estado pensando y creo que es hora de que la niña deje ir ese 'Amor de Niña' y se convierta en una Mujer

El corazón de Edward al escuchar esto volvió morir, ella ya no lo quería en su vida pensó

-Tienes razón, además que seria de tu vida conmigo- aunque le entristecía decirlo era lo mejor para ella

-¿Es que no me entiendes? Yo no quiero estar con ese Edward que conocí de niña, yo…yo quiero estar con el Edward que tengo frente a mí el que espero y al que espere, el que me prometió quedarse siempre conmigo y con el que espero estar por la eternidad.

-Oh Bella ... – pronuncia su nombre y corriendo a velocidad inhumana la toma en sus brazos girando con ella como lo había hecho su madre cuando se reencontraron me haz hecho el hombre más feliz, pero ¿estas segura de esto?

-Sí nunca he estado mas segura de nada- dice abrazándose a él como si de eso dependiera su vida.


	2. Epilogo

**EPILOGO**

-Papiiiii… Ed me está molestando

-No es verdad papá ella me está diciendo Eddi y sabes que odio que me diga así

-A ver niños tranquilos Bella, Edward vengan acá- los llamo- pueden estarse en paz su tía llegara enseguida por ambos y espero que se porten bien o si no se quedaran en casa y no podrán salir a cazar con Jass, ni Alice, ni Em, ni Rose

-Pero papá- corearon los dos

-Ya he dicho ¿estamos de acuerdo?

-Sí papá- volvieron a corear rendidos

La puerta sonó lo que significaba que habían llegado por esos dos diablillos, ambos corrieron a la puesta y brincaron sobre Alice y Emmet sus tíos favoritos- aunque la verdad es que estos dos parecían más niños que sus propios sobrinos-.

-¿Quien quiere ir de caza?- grito Jass mientras entraba

-Yooooo- gritaron los 4- Alice, Bella, Edward y Emmett

-Hola Edward ¿cómo estás hermano?- pregunto Jasper

-Bien, aunque un poco preocupado porque mis hijos se queden a cargo de otros niños-dijo mirando a sus hermanos

-Te oímos!-gritaron Emmett y Alice

-No te preocupes sabes que ellos los adoran y yo también estaré ahí si eso te tranquiliza

-Sí gracias

-Bueno ¡Hora de irnos!- grito Em- Despídanse de su papi

Al escuchar esto Edward se puso a la altura de sus pequeños y los recibió en sus brazos para después alzarlos del piso y girar con ellos lo que causo en una explosión de risas de sus pequeños.

-Bueno niños cuídense y diviértanse ok. Nada de competencias ni peleas

-Sí papá te queremos- dicho esto los pequeños salieron de la casa y detrás de ellos Alice y Jasper este último sólo se despidió con un movimiento de la mano. Escucho el auto arrancar y las risas de sus pequeños al pelear por quien era más rápido esto causo que en su rostro se formara una sonrisa.

-¿Y a que se debe la visita?-pregunto al acercarse a la chimenea y divisar a su hermana observando fotografías.

-Hola Ed

-Hola Rose, pensé que irías con ellos

-Decidí quedarme a hacerte compañía, lindas fotos- dijo señalando las imágenes de su boda

-Gracias Rose. No que dude de ti... bueno quizá un poco pero ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Ok me descubriste, quiero saber la historia, digo ha pasado un año y todos la saben menos yo, sé que no me has perdonaste por no aceptarla… pero enserio quiero saber ¿me contarías?

-Esta bien, te contare- dijo después de dudar.

*****  
_Bella y Edward se casaron cuando ella cumplió 19, ya llevaban un mes de casados él se había negado a tocarla de una manera más intima por miedo a lastimarla ya que ella aun era una humana a pesar de esto ella consiguió su luna de miel con la condición de que el elijaría el lugar y que tendría que ser una sorpresa, en contra de su voluntad pero con tal de que se realizara Bella acepto._

_Edward la llevo a la Isla Esme –Carlisle se las había prestado- ahí a base de diversas técnicas por fin tuvieron su primer encuentro sexual no sin uno que otro mueble destruido por él y uno o dos moretones para ella._

_Le conto de cómo Bella quedo embarazada y se opuso a perder a su bebe, que Alice la apoyo a pesar de lo que le pudiera pasar a ella un mes después el bebe estaba dispuesto a nacer y se abrió camino entre las costillas de Bella destruyéndola por dentro y matándola poco a poco, al ver que su amada sufría ayudo a que el bebe naciera llevándose una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta que no solo era uno, sino, dos, ella había vivido con dos seres dentro de ella._

_Cuando al final los niños estaban a salvo, Bella se desmayo el trato de revivirla pero su trabajo fue inútil, por último trato de convertirla pero eso tampoco funciono al parecer el cuerpo de Bella había sufrido tanto y que su ultimo respiro y latido se lo había entregado a sus pequeños y a pedirle casi rogarle que los cuidara aquí en la Tierra y ella los cuidaría desde el cielo._

Si Rose pudiera llorar estaría hecha un mar de lagrimas, pero de ella solo salían lamentos lastimeros

-De verdad Edward lo siento jamás pensé que hubiera sufrido tanto ¿me perdonas?

-Rose no hay nada que perdonar, estoy seguro de que a pesar de todo Bella te apreciaba

-Gracias por contarme hermano… ¿te puedo hacer una última pregunta? –el asintió- ¿Por qué les pusiste esos nombres a mis sobrinos?

-Bueno Bella siempre me dijo que cuando tuviera un hijo quería que se llamara como yo, es mas ella durante su embarazo soñó que era un niño así que me hizo jurarle que se llamaría como yo aunque no me agradaba la idea por otro lado me encantaba.

- ¿Y Bella? sé que le pusiste así por ella pero ese no era su nombre ¿o si?

-Tienes razón no era su nombre, pero es que a Bella jamás le gusto que la llamáramos Isabella y creo, es mas estoy seguro no le hubiera gustado ese nombre para su hija, por eso le puse Bella además de que no me vas a negar que mi pequeña es una belleza

-No claro que no.

El tiempo había pasado sin dar tregua y cuando miraron el reloj ya era la hora en la que los pequeños regresarían.

-Papá….-gritaron estos entrando por la puesta y corriendo a los brazos de su padre y así comenzó una ronda más de cuentos solo que esta vez los narradores eran sus pequeños platicando como habían pasado el día.

Mientras ellos hablaban Edward pensaba en lo feliz que estaría Bella su pequeña, de saber que sus hijos ya eran un poco mayores y de saber que para ellos era además de su madre su ÁNGEL….

***FIN!***

**Editado: 14/01/2012**

**Chicas no olviden seguirme en mi página en Facebook, en ella encontraran las historias y mucho más: **

**.com/pages/Yo-Soy-Erini-Suun-Ai-Y-Mi-Mundo-Leer-y-Escribir/184545798284816**


End file.
